


What the Court of Owls wants the Court gets

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Court of Owls, M/M, more characters can appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: The Court of Owls wants to be a supreme organization that controls everything in Gotham, what will happen when Oswald and his family wants to defy the Court?





	What the Court of Owls wants the Court gets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story is a little strange concept but I think it really has potential to be a good story so I hope you like it, If have grammar mistakes I'm sorry, English is not my first language, I still need a beta so if anyone wants to be my beta I will appreciate that very much, thanks, I hope you enjoy it

The dining room of an elegant mansion can be seen of the initial perspective, the room was dark and cold only illuminated by the fireplace, the shadows of two figures speaking, one of the figures sitting at the end of the table crossing the legs, with a fine hairstyle, a woman whose presence was very defiant and intimidating, the other figure was a man standing in front of her, only two shadows having a conversation on a dark room, yes that was all, what they were.

 

“I want it for tonight”- The woman said.

 

“I can´t not tonight, you know I want to leave”- The man said with all the courage he came up with.

 

“You are an important member of this organization, besides anyone leaves, you know this has been passing through generations”

 

“I want to end my connection with the Court now”

 

“You know I can´t allow that”

 

“Please, Katheryn, I´m begging you”- The man said with a huge desperation on his voice.

 

The woman didn´t say anything and just stare at him.

 

“I served you and the Court for almost twenty years now, I think I have the right to leave”

 

“You don’t get to decide that Elijah, we need at least one member of the wealthiest families in Gotham, you know the rule” 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, we are not protectors, and we are just hurting people…”

 

“You have a son, haven´t you Elijah” Katheryn said in a cold voice.

 

Elijah wide open his eyes, when he heard the mention of his son, “Leave him alone, he doesn´t have anything to do with this”

 

“Ah but he has, you want to leave, and you have a son, you could give us your son and you will be free of the Court, that way we will have a Van Dahl in our organization, is a win- win don´t you think Elijah?”

 

“I´ll never give you my son Katheryn” Elijah raised his voice and prepared himself to leave the room.

 

“I´ll warn you Elijah we get want we want one way or another, so it is your choice, stay with us and your son Oswald will never be a part of the Court of Owls, leave and he will take your place”

 

Katheryn was very satisfied with what she said, she knew that Elijah always put his family first, his wife Gertrud and his son Oswald are the most important thing to him, and he will do anything to protect his family.

 

With a resignation and sigh Elijah said “Ok you win, I’ll stay but leave Oswald out of all this”

 

“Don´t worry as long as you stay with us you don´t have to worry about your son, he will be free of me and the Court.”

 

 

Oswald Van Dahl Cobblepot grew up with his parents by his side, he was rich and had a good life, but for reason that wasn´t enough, he was intelligent and ambitious and wanted more in life, he wanted to be a ruler, to be a King, his parents were good to him, in fact they were good to everyone, he loved them, but they were to kind to everyone that they sometimes were very naïve, which Oswald thought was very annoying, his mom was overprotective and his dad was more relaxed.  
Yes his parents were good people, but he didn´t want to be good he want to be better than most people. 

 

When he turned 26 years old, started to work for a woman named Fish Mooney, not because he wanted the money, but because he knew she has connections with the mob boss Carmine Falcone, Oswald decided that he wanted to take Carmine´s place, he wanted to keep his dream in secret from his parents he knew they wouldn’t approve, but he was more than the good little boy his parents thought he was.

 

Oswald knew exactly how to make Carmine´s Falcone downfall, he put his plans on march and wait for four years to become the King of Gotham, that night he was exhausted, he finally did, he defeated Fish and Carmine and he was now the new Lord of the Underworld, he was coming to the house when he heard his father that was over the phone talking to someone, he stopped and listen, he could see the light on and his father seems to be arguing about something.

“You want me to go now, really? But it is very late”

 

Oswald thought it was strange his father never go outside so late, but his face says that he was really worried about something.

 

“No, please, I will do it” and then Elijah hang up the phone.

 

Oswald jumped when he heard his father almost crashed the phone, Elijah saw him standing there.

 

“Son, how long have you been there” Elijjah said with a worried tone.

“Oh, I crossed the front door just know father” Oswald lied.

 

Elijah relaxed “I see son, and where were you? It is late you know”

 

“You know father just working on the club”

 

“Yes, you know you don’t need to do that Oswald, we have a lot of money” Elijah scolded Oswald.

 

“I know, but I want to do it, makes me happy”

 

“Ok son, while you don’t do something illegal”- Gave Oswald a kiss on the forehead and then grabbed his coat.

 

“Going somewhere?” Oswald asked.

 

“Just for a walk, I can’t sleep”

 

“Let me go with you”

 

“Oh no son, you must be very tired, you worked all night, I’ll be fine I promise” Elijah said with a smile before he left the house.

 

Oswald knew his father wasn’t being honest, he had 4 years on the Underworld business he easily detected when someone was lying and for some reason his father was, probably it had to do with that phone call, so Oswald decided to follow Elijah.

 

Elijah walk for a few hours, he looked suspicious, Oswald followed him until he stopped on an alley and other man showed up, Oswald hide on a near wall while was listening to what they were saying.

 

“Marcus, what are you doing here?”

 

“I´m sorry Elijah I didn’t want to end things like this, I tried to reason with Katheryn, I really did, but you know how she is” he was very nervous.

 

Marcus, Katheryn who these people were Oswald thought, and what relation do they have with his father.

 

“What are you talking about?” A concerned Elijah said.

 

“I need to finish the job, is what the Court wants” Marcus show Elijah the gun.

 

“You don’t have to do this Marcus”

 

“You know I have Elijah, you know no one refuses to the Court”

 

Oswald saw the scene and felt his blood boil in his veins, if that idiot makes something to his father he will pay dearly, he was about to intervene, when someone knocked him down, his vision was blurry but he can still see his father and the man called Marcus, he saw that his father was falling down and the blood coming all over his body after the man called Marcus pulled the trigger and disappeared, Oswald could see his father saying something but he couldn't hear he crawled and tried to reach his father, but it was too late, his father was a cold corpse with blood all over when he did, Oswald wanted to shout out to his father to open his eyes, but he couldn’t his voice wasn’t coming out, the tears began to fall from his eyes and the last thing he saw was a feather in his father body before he collapsed over his father body and the feather.


End file.
